


【女a男o】美妙假期

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Ana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Basti, Other, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: Ana与Basti美妙的假期生活
Relationships: Bastian Schweinsteiger/Ana Ivanovic
Kudos: 14





	【女a男o】美妙假期

Ana从来没说过她享受Basti比她矮的样子，柔弱永远不是用来形容Basti的单词，一米八的英俊男人看起来的每一根线条都写着强硬的单词，淡色的头发和高挺的鼻子彰显日耳曼民族的气质，人们称呼施魏因施泰格为德意志战车的控制器，尊重他是足球场上的斗士，从来没有人会小看他。

但Ana总是穿着高跟鞋，除了运动时间，一米八六的Ana穿上高跟鞋，配上优雅的长裙，和Basti走在一起，亲昵地挽着他的手。这个高度让Basti看起来比Ana小了一圈，他需要微微的仰起脸才能看着Ana说话，灰绿色的眼睛充满了爱意，紧紧地跟着她，像一只金色的大狗。这总是让Ana不能放手，当然她也不想放手，谁能不爱Basti呢。

就像现在，Basti背对着她，身上的白色短袖被掀到胸口，Ana的左手绕过前面，线条鲜明的胸肌被抓揉成柔软的形状，白皙的肌肉上留下红色的指痕，Basti是天生的浅肤色，每年都去沙滩，总晒不成小麦色，这让他有点遗憾。Ana固执地认为红色的球衣最适合他，她的心愿单上有一项就是让Basti穿着球衣自慰给自己看。

指尖揉捏一侧的乳头，在乳晕上打圈，把硬硬的乳头按下去，时不时用力地掐几下，逼出Basti委屈的呻吟，或许还夹杂一些脏话——他已经动情了。Ana能闻到Omega的香味，往常清淡的松树和冰雪的味道变得浓郁，带着眼角泛起薄薄的红色，腰腿发软。

白色的棉质短袖被水淋透了，几乎透明地贴在身上，显出另一侧挺立的乳头。一边被玩弄得发热，越是被蹂躏就越是发痒，想被更用力地对待。一边则被冷落，挺立在空气中，两侧不一样的感受让这一切更加明显。Basti努力往后靠，女性柔软的胸脯贴上他的后背，带来皮肤上温柔的触感，他忍不住呜咽呻吟，女性的Alpha的柔软只是个错觉。

Ana在耳朵上落下亲吻，另一只手往下勾住裤腰，她挑了挑眉——Basti的牛仔裤下什么也没穿。美妙的假期，美妙的早晨，Ana感慨了一句，一巴掌拍到了左边的臀肉，“你就是这么饥渴了，是吗？”。Basti抖了下，脸颊和脖颈红了一片，无言的承认这个罪名。Ana没打算现在听到Basti的回应，她了解Basti，她总会听到的。

左手仍旧抚弄着乳尖，男人胸前平时并不显眼的肉粒被蹂躏的发红，可怜兮兮地挺立。Basti的头低下来，一缕头发打着圈地贴在额头，眉毛微微皱起，眼睛里都是水光，他咬着嘴唇，呜咽地发出黏腻的鼻音，有点像舒服过头又有点像受不了的讨饶，这可能是因为Ana的另一只手正在他的裤子里撸动着那团阴茎，从顶部一直把玩到会阴，她的手上有着练球的硬茧，仔细地摩挲过两个囊袋之中的系带，又在会阴的地方掐起一小块嫩皮揉弄，那几乎是Basti最敏感的地方，他结实饱满的大腿几乎快要撑不住的发抖，膝盖都泛起了粉色。

Basti半转过身地亲Ana的嘴唇，舌头在口腔间缠绕，鼻子磨蹭着脸颊，被Ana充满微苦的酒味包裹。他的手指紧紧地抓住面前的桌子，Basti受不了这种折磨了，他快湿透了，到处都在流水，从内到外地渴求Alpha的进入，“Ana、……啊……快点…呜、进来……操我……”。Ana主动结束了这个亲吻，笑起来，用膝盖去顶开他的双腿，“乖，再分开点”。

Basti果然顺从地张开大腿，让Ana更深的卡进他的腿间，膝盖微微弯曲，上身几乎趴在了桌子上，又虚虚地用手臂撑住，避免压到Ana的手。哦贴心的Basti，女Alpha舔舔嘴唇，觉得自己更爱他了……更想好好照顾他了。而这样的姿势让Basti很难用力，紧翘的屁股就在Alpha的阴茎前磨蹭，又没办法吞进去，他的脑子里被快感搅成了浆糊，顾不上羞耻，只能含混不清地叫Ana的名字，“我……我想……”他带着哭腔祈求她的帮助。

Ana咬过他的耳朵，舔舐后颈的腺体，对着那一块用牙齿尖试探地戳弄，涂满自己的信息素，留下小小的齿痕和亮晶晶的水渍。她把左手抽出来，往下滑过腰部，收回右手，抓揉地分开臀肉，手指陷入其中的软弹，用阴茎浅浅地戳着穴口。

那里一张一合地渴求着被Alpaha充满，不需要什么润滑和扩张，Omega自己分泌的水都流到腿上了，涂在阴茎上亮晶晶的。Basti险些哭了出来，声音充满了绝望，“呜……Ana、不……别这样……求你了……”。灰绿色的眼睛水水的看着她，Basti脸颊到鼻尖都泛起红色，咬着嘴唇乖乖地求Ana，从球场上铁血坚定的战士到现在这样哭着想要Alpha操进去的软绵绵的样子，奇异地满足了Ana的占有欲和控制欲，就像她从没说出口的高跟鞋。

Ana进入的十分轻松，Omega的体内又湿又软，火热地包裹吮吸阴茎，那些过多的体液甚至在完全操进去的时候发出了咕叽的水声。Ana一寸寸地往里深入，享受穴口被不断撑开的样子，直到完全填满，他们都发出满足的叹息。

女性Alpha紧紧地贴在他的后背，挤进他弯曲的腿间，连一点点空隙都不留，让Basti被彻底打开彻底侵犯，死死地卡在桌子和Alpha之间，毫无挣扎的余地。Ana从下往上地小幅度顶弄，双手都抓住一边的乳尖揉捏，折磨那一点点的嫩肉，偏偏避开了体内的敏感点。Basti受不了这种磨人的细腻快感，过于连绵不断地推到承受的边缘，他用力地抓着桌子，好像一松手就会滑到地上，声音呜呜咽咽的，从鼻腔到喉咙都在发出难耐的呻吟。

Ana很喜欢他这样缠着自己的样子，但也只温柔了那么一会，就遵循Alpha的本能凶猛地冲撞起来。她把阴茎全部抽出，看着穴肉被动作拉扯，再全部插入，顶在最敏感的地方。耻骨撞在Basti 的屁股上，发出响亮的声音，Ana的头发落在他的背上，有一点点瘙痒的感觉。

她含着笑容，心里浮现一些可怕的念头，想要让他哭泣，想要让他高潮，想要彻底地掠夺这个甜美的Omega。

Basti控制不住地发抖，感觉身体里已经完全被操开了，每次抽出去的时候他都觉得空虚，忍不住更努力地张开腿，被全部填满，全部交出去。而胸口本来不是他的敏感点，却因为Ana的偏爱而充血挺立，整个平坦的胸膛都被蹂躏出色情的感觉，乳尖热热痒痒的，渴望更粗暴的对待。“嗯……啊……我……不行了……”，Basti意乱情迷，手指在桌子上划拉，挺起胸膛把乳尖送到Ana的手上。

Alpha顺着送到手上的动作如他所愿地狠狠揉捏了两下，逼迫出Basti软绵绵的呜咽，他有点崩溃的带着鼻音含混地哭叫，整个身体都夹紧了，推挤穴道里的阴茎试图抵抗被插入的快感。

“啊……乖……马上就舒服了……”，Ana低哑的语气有多么温柔，她推开Omega不自觉夹紧的腿狠狠操进去的力气就有多大，艳红的穴口紧紧地箍着阴茎，柔软的穴肉怎么能抵抗坚硬的阴茎，越是夹紧就越是被狠狠地操开。直到Basti高潮以后浑身瘫软地趴在桌子上，女Alpha才满足地抓着他的腰全部射进了里面。

那些过多的眼泪和其他体液把Omega搞得湿淋淋的，Basti听见身后抽出来的性器和恋恋不舍的穴肉发出啵的一声，又羞又耻，被毫无顾忌的Ana扳过头用力地深吻。他们沉浸在这个充满温柔、安慰和火热的吻里，感到身体的温度继续沸扬。

Basti最终还是支撑不住，转过身躺在了桌子上，双手抱着膝盖，大腿和小腿折叠，乖巧地展露身体，他仰起头绿色的眼睛盯着Alpha，“我想看着你”，光是这样的理由就足够了。

白色的短袖被卷到了腋下，完全失去了衣服的遮盖作用，红肿变大的乳头显眼地挺立在胸膛上。Ana弯腰在敏感的乳尖舔吸，舌尖划过硬硬的乳尖拨弄，然后粗糙的舌面快速摩擦过乳孔，Basti的胸口又热又痒，尖利的牙齿带来更多的快感，像要吸出奶水一样，Alpha滴落的唾液和舌头在他胸前发出啧啧的水声。

“现在就这么大，怀孕以后怎么办”，他们还没有孩子，Ana的调笑虽然显得粗鲁，但也让Basti下意识地想象他们拥有一个孩子的样子，一个小小的爱情的结晶。他控制不住地呜咽喘息，把胸挺得更高，那些想象把他弄得头昏脑胀，“唔……恩……还要……更大……”，他根本都不知道自己在说什么，灰绿色的眼睛里蓄满了生理性的眼泪，不时从脸颊旁滑落。

Ana被他的回答逗笑了，从旁边摸出了一个套子在Omega面前晃晃。Basti瞪大了眼睛，稍微给大脑回了点血液，这并不是一开始忘记用了，只能说明Ana这次要操进生殖腔里，不过他们都还没准备好要一个孩子。想到那种可怕的快感，他会彻底地沉浸在情欲的快感中，哪怕无法射出都会承受体内一轮一轮的高潮，Basti下意识地收缩绞紧，穴口又流出了更多的液体，还有刚刚射进去的精液。

正面的姿势比刚刚的姿势进入的还要深，而且因为角度不太一样越到里面越有点紧，但能够看到对方的脸就足够让Basti浑身发软，他浑身都染成了情欲的红色，脸上又是唾液又是眼泪，看起来有点令Alpha兴致勃发的凄惨。Basti毫无所觉，为了减轻Ana 的压力，他正努力地把膝盖分得更开，方便Alpha长驱直入到最深处的地方，当然也包括微微敞开的生殖腔。

Ana顶在他的生殖腔口，挺起腰轻轻一戳，Basti就浑身发抖地呻吟了一声，看起来又害怕又渴望。Alpha直接操了进去，支棱的阴茎刮过腔内最软嫩的地方，几乎是在快感的神经里通上最强烈的电流，Basti发出一句长长的哭叫就被接下来Alpha凶悍的动作夺去了呼吸，他崩溃地哭了出来。

这和他擅长的足球完全不一样，Basti觉得自己输得一败涂地，被Alpha反复地舔舐、操弄，甚至带走了他所有的理智和羞耻，只剩下占据了全身的快感，离极致的高潮越来越近。Basti控制不住自己的情绪，手臂收紧了完全敞开自己，却在承受不了的时候带着哭腔的哀求Ana，声音沙哑，思绪混乱。

他想要被亲吻，想要告诉Ana他多么爱他，想要被彻底地标记，他还想要道歉，因为他的职业生涯，他们一直以来都不能拥有孩子，Basti想要的太多，都不知道要说什么了。

Ana的呼吸也有些粗重，她放开了控制，全心享受Omega湿热紧致的体内，头发被汗水弄湿了粘在脸庞，视觉的、听觉的、全然的拥有Basti的刺激让她也快要到了。成结的时候Ana咬住了Basti的腺体，用力地留下深深的标记，让所有人都会知道这是属于Ana的Omega，她眉眼弯弯地露出笑容，声音充满了爱意，说“我爱你，Basti”。

阴茎完全堵住了腔口，喷射出大量的精液，后颈的腺体更是完全被Alpha咬住，即使有着薄薄的隔膜，那种全身上下完全被撑开被填满的感觉也足够令人崩溃。但那句爱语更是击中了Basti脆弱的地方，让他从身到心地达到了极致的高潮。他努力仰起头大口大口地喘气，双腿失控痉挛，同时从腔内和阴茎射出液体，精液顺着腹部滑落，而被堵住的腔内则满涨到难以承受，让Basti的眼泪又流了出来，他呜咽着哭泣回应，“呜……我……也爱你……啊……”。


End file.
